1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates an optical proximity correction verification method, and more particularly, the verification method using two stages of Boolean operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of integrated circuit development, component miniaturization and densification are inevitable trends. In the process for manufacturing the integrated circuit, optical micro-lithography is a critical step to determine the performance of the components. To avoid critical dimension variation when transferring the manufactured optical mask, an optical proximity correction is used to guarantee that the performance and completeness of the layout of the manufactured optical mask are satisfactory. Conventional optical proximity correction verification method includes the steps of Boolean operation and Boolean check for verifying if all parameters used in optical proximity correction conform to their predesigned definitions.
However, some unexpectable and undetectable errors are occurred for the conventional optical proximity correction verification in certain special cases. Such undetectable errors affect the performance for outputting the layout of optical mask. Thus, to develop an optical proximity correction verification method being capable of reducing undetectable errors is important.